Those Stubborn Italians
by fandomhive
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is a German Officer in charge of training a small group of irresponsible, invalid Italian soldiers in preparation for Italy's entry to war. (WWIII AU) GerIta.


**This is the first story in my WW3 AU.**

**In this Alternate Universe a war has broken out and countries worldwide have been split in two sides – Britain, Italy, Germany, Canada and China on one end, and Russia, Japan, America, Spain and France on the other.**  
**However it is a unified agreement that countries shall not all fight at once in order to preserve the economies and lives of the masses. If this golden rule is violated, all countries regardless of what side they have taken are granted permission to raid the country of materials.**  
**Planned dates for fair wars have been pre-decided. Countries will remain hostile to eachother until such disputes have been sorted and the wars between the two are over.**  
**This gives children, workers and families time to decide their actions in what is referred to as 'The Great Countdown' – the time leading up to war.**

"_How much do you know about the French, son?"  
"Enough."  
_"_Would you know what to do if a blasted French frog soldier approached you on Italian soil, right now with say…a rifle?"  
"He wouldn't."  
"I think I've heard enough. Thank you for your time."_

Lovino narrowed his eyes. He couldn't help but feel different from the other children. They were all so caught up in The Countdown; perhaps due to their own parents' wishes. But war was ten years from now; and a lot could change in such a long amount of time…

Or so Lovino thought. Little did he know that the dreaded questionnaire that he took that day, on a groggy summer's morning in his primary school would determine his role in the Third World War. He was lucky that his younger brother failed the questions in the same way that he did – due to ignorance. Feliciano however was simply the airhead type; unskilled and unaware of the biggest news in Italy.

_So when the two turned 19 they were packed off and sent to a training camp. One for "the lazy, the ignorant and the incompetent." As his Grandpa Roma said many times. How insulting…._

***.*.*.***

Feliciano opened his eyes wide, giving a little stretch as he did so. He rolled over onto his side, deliberately poking his brother in the back to gain his attention. Lovino scowled, ignoring him. Knowing that his big brother was probably still angry, Feliciano jumped out of bed and wriggled into his slippers. Today was a big day! He strolled downstairs, greeted to the sight of his Grandpa already serving _Viennoiserie _on the large breakfast table.

"Feli!" he greeted warmly, pulling a chair out for the little Italian. "I'm glad you were the first awake! You see," he spoke, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I have some things I need to discuss with you regarding your brother, si?"  
Feliciano nodded in excitement. "Si!" he repeated eagerly.  
"Even though Lovino is older than you, I want you to look out for him. He has a tendency to take things much further than he should, just like you make a habit out of underestimating sometimes. That is why you two are in this mess, correct?"

Another nod from the little Italian; his bright hair swayed as he did so.  
His Grandpa continued as he poured himself a fresh drink of juice.  
"I want you to stay by Lovino's side, and work hard. You know what they say about the camp, yes? With enough training you can become a real soldier. It is much safer – you won't be mere bullet fodder for the country, si? You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Feliciano bounced on his seat in happiness. "Yes, Grandpa Roma!"  
It appeared as though Lovino came from nowhere at that moment; scratching his head and scowling through half lidded, hazel coloured eyes that hadn't had enough sleep.  
"I heard that all, bastards." He uttered before walking towards the sink and pouring himself a glass of water.  
His grandfather sighed. "Don't even think about skipping breakfast today. It will be the last decent meal you have for _months." _He growled.  
Lovino ignored him and strolled back upstairs, glass in hand. His stomach growled and Feliciano tried his best not to splutter in laughter.  
"So stubborn…" murmured Roma.

*.*.*.*.*

Feliciano grinned in delight at his reflection. He was proud to be dressed so differently; kitted out in the specifications of a letter from the military he'd received earlier that week. He was more than happy to go shopping with his grandpa and buy the necessary boots, vests, pants and shirts that were required. Truth be told, he was excited about the concept of the camp! He would be staying with his brother and being taught to fight by the German officers; those of which he was told were very good at their jobs. There were years ahead until their entry to war and yet the soldiers were already experts! It was all over the newspapers, the television-

"Feliciano? Are you even listening to me?" hissed Lovino. "We're leaving now. So take your suitcase and get into the car before I physically _push _you in there!"  
"Bene*!" squealed Feliciano before rushing downstairs and giving his grandpa a kiss goodbye. Roma held on tightly, hugging his grandson close.  
"Be safe." He whispered through teary eyes. He turned to Lovino, arms wide open.  
"A hug for your Nonnuchio*?"  
The Italian snorted. "No thanks. I'll be just fine."  
And with that, he disappeared out of the door.  
Feliciano stared at his Grandpa, and then at the large black car that was parked outside. He sighed before running after his brother, suitcase in tow.

The Italian collapsed into his seat, panting. Lovino merely gaped in disbelief.  
"You're out of breath from running down the path? My god, Feli. You won't last a day in camp." He smirked as the car began to pull away. He couldn't help but let out a little sigh as his grandfather became harder to see with each second that passed as they drove.

*.*.*.*.*

"Feli. Feli. Feli, _wake up." _Hissed Lovino, giving his brother a firm shake. The younger of the two had fallen asleep on the drive there, and was met with the incredulous, mocking looks of fellow camp members as he was pulled from the car by Lovino. The brunette brother tried to ignore such, whilst Feliciano didn't notice it altogether. They were given minutes to pack their things away into their small, shared room before they were told to meet on the field with the others. Feliciano bounced along, almost tripping on his own feet in his haste to reach the field. It didn't take long before had fallen face first into the soft grass, earning more cackling laughter from the others. Lovino scowled, clenching his fists. "Leave him alone!" he growled.

The tallest of the men smirked, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles. "Make me."  
Lovino took a step back, raising his hands. "I-I wasn't looking for a fight!" he protested, still backing away until he bumped into something hard. It was another man – but this time he was tall, muscular and blonde. His blue eyes were piercing.

"Stand straight!" he barked, pointing at the group of Italians. Immediately they shifted position, silently frightened of the big man with the loud, strange voice.  
"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I and my brother shall be training you outsiders. You who are considered somewhat of an anomaly to servicing your country. I find that _highly _disrespectful."  
Feliciano's mouth fell agape. Ludwig was entrancing and utterly terrifying. He could only nod along with the cruel speech that he gave afterwards before another man joined them on the field. He was less intimidating, a paler and smaller variation of Ludwig with wild ivory hair and burgundy eyes which he could only assume were contacts. He was scary nonetheless.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, and believe it or not, I'm Ludwig's older brother!" he declared with a grin. When it appeared that nobody believed him or was even particularly interested, the grin soon morphed into a smirk. "Get on your knees, you little shits. Fifteen press ups on the spot. _Now._" He snarled.

As the Italians fell to their feet and began to warm up, Feliciano wondered if he underestimated the camp, much like his Grandpa warned him not to do.

**Translations:**

Viennoiserie – A traditional Italian breakfast consisting of sweet pastries.  
Bene – 'Okay'.  
Nonnuchio – A term of endearment used for one's grandfather. Meaning 'little grandpa'.


End file.
